


Night Sky

by CrackHavve



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackHavve/pseuds/CrackHavve
Summary: Meouch confesses to Havve
Relationships: Havve Hogan/Commander Meouch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Night Sky

Meouch sat on the back porch, legs dangling off the edge. His tail flicked anxiously as he took the last puff of his cigarette before stubbing it out in an ashtray.

He let out a shaky breath and looked up at the night sky. Meouch rarely went outside to calm down from feeling anxious or stressed. He'd usually go sit and talk with Havve to tell him about the little things that irked him, but, he started to realize he has feelings he didn't know he had for Havve. Meouch did not want to go to Havve to talk about how he feels with him.

In the rare times where Meouch did go outside to calm down, he'd sit on the porch, smoke a cigarette and look at the peaceful, clear night sky. Looking at the sky was calming, it made him feel at home, watching all the tiny stars in the distance shimmer and gleam. It gave him good memories, though some bad ones too, to look at the stars and be reminded of past times.

Meouch closed his eyes and started to listen to the sounds around him, the wind gently blowing the leaves on the trees and the occasional cricket chirp.

His mind was quiet and he was feeling less and less anxious.

His anxiety came back almost instantly when he heard someone behind him and felt a hand touch the back of his mane. He froze and felt paralyzed to the thought of opening his eyes.

He knew that couldn't be Sung or Phobos. Phobos came and said goodnight to him before going to sleep, and Meouch could hear snoring coming from Sung's room when he walked past his room to go outside.

That meant it had to be Havve outside with him.

Meouch opened his eyes and looked to his side to see Havve was sitting next to him with his head cocked to the side curiously.

Meouch's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. His mind went blank with what to say, he couldn't think straight when Havve was staring at him.

" _Are you alright, Meouch?_ "

Meouch was startled when he heard Havve's voice. Right, he forgot about the telepathic link.

"Yeah, I'm alright."Meouch muttered, looking away.

Havve made a whirring sound and placed his hand onto Meouch's knee.

" _Are you sure you're alright? You seem off._ "

Meouch really wanted to tell Havve how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He was so nervous.

He looked down at Havve's hand on his knee and slowly placed his hand on top of Havve's.

"I-" Meouch started, staring at the grass of the lawn. "Man, I really like you Havve." He finally said as he looked at Havve, hoping he'd understand what he was saying.

* " _Oh, I really like you too!_ " * Havve replied, not understanding what he actually meant.

Meouch sighed, he'd have to outright say it to him for him to understand.

He turned Havve's hand to intertwine his fingers with his, stared at Havve's glowing eyes and stated nervously,

"I love you."

Havve stared at Meouch without saying anything. Meouch was worried. Did he just ruin his friendship with Havve? Was this a mistake?

Meouch was caught off guard when Havve leaned over to give Meouch a warm hug.

" _I love you too, Meouch._ "

Meouch let go of Havve's hand and wrapped his arms around Havve's neck.

They hugged for what felt like forever. When they let go from their hug Meouch was smiling like an idiot. He was so relieved. He was starting to get convinced he just ruined an amazing friendship. But he was wrong, and he couldn't be any happier than he was.

Havve grabbed hold of Meouch's hand again and scooted over so he was right next to Meouch.

Meouch squeezed Havve's hand and rested his head on his shoulder and felt Havve put his head on top of his. Meouch was overjoyed, still smiling like an idiot. This went better then he could ever have thought.

He glanced up at the stars and let out a small soft laugh. He really should go to look at the stars more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone liked this! 
> 
> I love the Havve/Meouch ship. There's not much here. I might write more for it tho.


End file.
